Himi: The Third Eye
by MagicMissile
Summary: Himi has a third eye that can talk when touched, and it mesmerizes Tyrell.


Himi: The Third Eye

Himi has a third eye that can talk when touched, and it mesmerizes Tyrell.

Something was disturbing Tyrell really badly today. After the Venus priestess, Himi, joined their adventure to find the Umbra gear, he just couldn't help it anymore.

Tyrell groaned in frustration and turned to Karis. "Can I talk to her just once?"

"No, you cant," Karis responded, somewhat irritated at Tyrell's constant badgering. "And if you keep asking, I might throw you overboard."

"Fine. Fine."

Tyrell groaned in frustration. It wasn't like him to keep his mouth shut for so long, so why was he listening to Karis anyway? Tyrell remembered that stupid conversation just as if it was yesterday. Well, maybe because it was yesterday.

"_Tyrell," Karis screamed, approaching Tyrell with a mop, "What did I tell you about watching your manners?" Tyrell shrugged and gave her a low-key groaning answer._

"_Nothing," he whined. "You hadn't told me a thing." He thought she would finally give him some peace when she walked away, but then she spoke again._

"_Just watch what you say," Karis continued, "She's a priestess you know." Karis sighed and resumed to cleaning duty. She grabbed a cloth before leaving and turned back to Tyrell, "Here," she said, tossing it at Tyrell's head, "Go wipe yourself off."_

_Tyrell took the cloth, and threw it on the ground when Karis left._

"_I don't think I'll need this," Tyrell declared, "Down with the dirty towel!"_

_From a distance he heard laughter. Lo and behold it was Himi. Tyrell continued to beat on the towel and then turned sideways slightly satisfied._

"_You there," Tyrell said, pointing at the shiny red-eyed female. "Stop laughing!" She laughed a little more and adjusted herself on a barrel._

"_My apologies," she concurred. "Continue on, with your duties." She jumped off the barrel and nonchalantly hopped on deck. The girl continued for the cabin and as she passed Tyrell, he was mesmerized by a third eye; her third eye. Something told him that he needed to touch it and touch it now!_

Tyrell dropped his mop and went to find her. It was calling him. The third eye was calling.

It didn't take long for him to find her. In the passageway of the cabin entrance, he could see Himi in the corner of his eyes. Tyrell came out ready to approach her, but then another person intervened.

"Hi, Himi." A soft voice emitted from an as usual dorky kid.

"Greetings…" Himi placed a hand on her mouth, thoughtfully, and fixed herself. "Rex, was it?"

Rief's eyes seemed to spark until he heard the word 'Rex'. No one seemed to remember his name and even Kraden, well he was an old fossil, but Rief was getting fed up with it.

"For Mercury's sake; It's Rief! Rief!" he shrieked and stomped away.

Tyrell took the opportunity and approached the priestess, staring directly at Himi now.

"Okay!" Tyrell bellowed, though undecidedly. He took a deep breath. "So Himi, I know you probably don't know who I am, but I have a favor to ask of you!"

Himi blinked, tilting her head towards the fire adept and staring up back at him. She placed a hand onto her mouth again. What did he want? It wasn't like she was afraid of him because of the warnings Karis told her, but maybe she should be honest and frank with him. She thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Tyrell might be genuine.

"You are Tyrell."

Tyrell's eyes enlarged in amazement, first the mesmerizing third eye and now she can see the future, and when he thought about it further, no wonder he had the urge to touch it. Tyrell nodded in satisfaction; this was his chance and he had to ask it now.

"Look Himi, I came to ask you if I could touch you." Tyrell watched as her face widened with awe as he said the words 'touch you'. He swore it sounded ten times better in his head.

"You want to touch me?" she said shockingly and astonished because as a woman of her stature and Yamata culture, that could only mean one thing…

"Here, just let me, stop moving; hey, come a little closer! There!" Tyrell jutted, placing both his hands onto the flustered priestess' marking. His body pressed against the delicate female whose back was now on the wall. He glanced at her; she was mighty flustered and he could feel the several thumps of her escalating heart beat rapidly upon his chest, and believing it to be the voice of the third eye, he gasped. "Amazing," he whispered. "It's alive..."

Matthew and Karis entered with food rations before they turned back to see Tyrell. Karis dropped her plate upon spotting them.

"Is he an idiot?" she muttered underneath her breath. "Tyrell! Just what do you think you're doing to her? You pervert!"

Tyrell patted Himi's head with an astonished look on his face and then turned to realize Karis angrily approaching him.

"Oh, sweet alchemy! I got to go! See you later, Himi!"

The Venus adept's cheeks heated up furthermore and a tingly feeling embedded in her heart as she thought of Tyrell's touching proposal; although bizarre it seemed to her.

Himi stood there in perplexity as Karis chased the lad, "Bye, Tyrell…" she uttered affectionately.


End file.
